No More Burdens
by TreeOfWishes
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia attends the Yule Ball for the sake of complying to Hermione's respectable and caring wishes. During that time she spends her time alone to watch over Hermione, only to end up pushing Hermione away because of her traumatic past. She is at a lost as to what to do with her life. Kuchiki Rukia's POV. One-shot. Oh, and Lemon.


**Disclaimers and a bit of words from a person:**

 **This story was just something I made as a separate entity from another fanfiction I'm working on. Completely separate, and I just made it out of pure entertainment and intrigue - feeling the moment I guess you can say. I do not own any characters, but the events that occurred in here are parodies from their original stories and the setting referenced from their original stories. I did this fanfiction as a fair exchange with a friend of mine. So now we're even with a fair share of embarrassments. If you wish to read, great, if you don't, that's great too.**

 **Background Info:**

 **Kuchiki Rukia was left behind and has a traumatic past. She eventually waltzed into Hogwarts and joined with Harry's adventure. She met Hermione during her first year and was taken care of by Ollivander due to her eccentricity and trauma. And you should know the rest of the cliche, eventually Kuchiki falls in love, Hermione wasn't sure of herself so she walked around on eggshells. Now you're here. Have fun, or not.**

I wasn't having much fun at the Yule ball. I did not see why Ollivander insisted on buying me a kimono from Japan for this event, but I guess it is nice to relax after all that has happened. I mean, every single year there's always something happening to the school. First it was the turban, then damn Riddles, then rat colonies and ridiculous Dementors and the Patronus…Well, actually those Dementors were quite entertaining, especially when they shriveled away because they caught the cold from my sleeves. And now this year, Harry somehow landed himself into the Wizarding cup and Moody was acting suspicious. He was always close to Harry; Then there's Ron the thick head that doesn't see Hermione's feelings- that Ron was such a bloody self-centered bigot. Oh great, now I have his language in my vocabulary.

The mentioning of Ron was enough to make me release Killing Intent causing many of the wizards and witches to pause in their dance with a shudder. I immediately stopped because I could hear Shirayuki nagging in my mind, even though she was back in the Common Room, "Enjoy it, master. Try not to RUIN the night for everyone else will you? You're cold-hearted, but you shouldn't be cold enough to destroy the festivities. And go find yourself a date you shriveled old short woman." As much as I love her as my zanpakktou, I really wanted to strangle her and leave her in the sun to dry into an old woman. Or, perhaps, turn into a puddle. That would be nice.

"Kuchiki, you're scaring everyone with your delirious mumbling." I looked up from the table to see Hermione in her lovely gown, it complimented her eyes and hair quite well. Little skin was shown, but the shape of her lithe body could be seen a little too vividly for my tastes. Nonetheless, breath-taking.

"Hermione, shouldn't you be accompanying Viktor Krum to the dances?" I had to control myself from spitting out venom with his name. Sigh. Breathe in, breathe out. Leave it, and let it go.

"Well…he's nice and all, but you're my friend. What happened to your date for the ball?" Hermione asked, quickly transforming from nervousness to seriousness. Her glare was intimidating, but not enough for me to confess everything.

"He had other plans to attend to, private reasons. You know?" Her arms crossed and her chin was protruding a bit more than usual. That wasn't good.

"No, I don't know." Now I was squirming uncomfortably in my seat. My eyes were looking at anything and anywhere besides Hermione. I found my eyes set on Harry and Ron sitting at a table with their dates like wallflowers. Wow, that's sad, until two hands grabbed my shoulder and urged me to turn towards her direction. "Kuchiki." Her eyes never ending warm chocolate eyes were suffocating.

"…Iscaredhimoff." I said, slurring the words quickly and quietly.

"I'm sorry? Kuchiki, I can't hear you if you speak under your breath and not to me." I really didn't want Hermione to know, but I couldn't leave the party because I was worried and, mostly because I would be hexed by Hermione I left the Ballroom without her permission.

"I scared him off," I replied one more. I was already regretting letting those words escape my throat.

"What?! Why would you do that now?! You threatened him?! Why?!"

"Because I didn't like him." The nerves in my stomach were beginning to tingle.

"Then why did you accept his invitation?!" Her eyebrows began to knit together, marring her face with an unpleasant features and unwelcomes wrinkles. She kept berating me, until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Because I-…forget it." I abruptly stood up, slightly towering over Hermione, and left to escape to another corner, only to be stopped by Hermione's firm grip.

"Because you what? Help me to understand, Kuchiki." Her anger was starting to show in her voice and a couple of wizards and witches were starting to give us looks. Harry saw us as well as Ron, their dates miffed and walked away. I envied those ex-dates.

"Just let me deal with any problem I create, Granger. Just leave me alone and rejoin with Viktor Krum for all I care, or go dance with Ron," I hissed and yanked my hand with such force that Hermione fell forward on top of me. What did I ever do to deserve this? Great. Now everyone was watching us, including the professors, that's just great. As calmly as I could I pulled Hermione to the side, off of me, Krum went to help her anyway, and I just stood up on my own, my long hair releasing from the pin Ollivander had given me. My appearance must look untidy now, how unfit for a Kuchiki. I stood up and headed for the door, only for Krum to hold me back by the shoulder.

"Apologize." What the hell? He wanted me to apologize for what Granger started first? His grip turned my around, my raven hair swaying as I swirled around. Granger tried to pry Krum's fingers from my shoulders, but he kept the grip. This guy was pissing me off. Any business between Granger and I had nothing to do with him. "Apologize to Hermonee."

I glared at him, the room dropping several degrees in temperature, enough to feel the cold. The professors were heading over and many students were whispering to each other. I just wanted to be alone, is that too much to ask?

"And why should I?" My control over my emotions were slipping. My head was pounding, I never had to deal with such headaches during my time in Soul Society. I just want to leave, to go back. What's wrong with that?! I just want to go back to the Room. What's wrong with that?

"Because yew hurt her." His grip was never relenting and the professors were halfway across the room already.

The words echoed in my ears. _You hurt her. You hurt her._ My breaths became shorter and shorter, erratic. My back tensed and my hands clenched into a fist, my nails digging into the crevices of my palm causing it to bleed. In a blur I whacked his hands away and placed my palm against his chest.

"HADOU ICHI: SHO!" Krum was pushed away all the way to the other end of the ballroom, landing against the wall and slowly sliding down. _I hurt her. I hurt her. I didn't mean too. I-I-I…I didn't want to. Please don't hurt them. Please._ My eyes were dilating, and my arms were trembling terribly. As I looked up, I saw Hermione slowly became the faces I've seen died several millennia years ago. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. The professors were immediately rushed over to Krum who was surprised at the blow, but uninjured. To me, it looked like I killed another member of Soul Society of Gotei 13. Before I knew it, Hermione approached me and held me by the shoulders, but I wrenched free from her grip and ran out of the Ballroom and towards the Grand Staircase to stop the faces from reappearing. Then I used shunpo to arrive at the seventh floor and in front of the Room, but it wouldn't appear- the door wouldn't appear. My breaths were hysterical, why won't it let me in? Why? Why? Why? I just wanted a room to go to the past, to repent, away. What's wrong with that?! Let me in! The faces began reappearing in my head more vividly.

"DAMN IT! STOP IT, STOP IT!" I screamed so loudly, I was sure I woke the entire school by now. The door finally appeared and I entered it as quickly as I could the door shutting behind me. As I entered I saw the beautiful fields of Soul Society on the walls of the room, playing my memory, but the faces still kept flashing in my head. I clutched my head with so much pressure, hoping to stop the images from appearing, but it wasn't working.

I don't know how long I was in the room, but it felt like years. The images kept flashing in my head, like some ad hominem, relentlessly repeating over and over. The scenery wasn't helping so I barged out the room only to see Hermione immediately in front of me once again. The images became more intense. Her eyes were frantic and as soon she reached me, I couldn't move.

"Immobolus!" Her wand pointed at me and released a blue light towards me. And she hugged me so closely and so tightly, but the images were still going strongly through my head. I heard several footsteps and so did Hermione. She dragged me back into the Room and shut it, the door quickly disappearing. I didn't want to be back in here, but I took another glance at the room only to find a warm fire place and a large sofa with warm colors for a carpet. It was oddly relaxing, the images conceding from my mind slowly. "Infinite Incantatem." The trembling returned with full force as well as the clenching. Hermione immediately pushed me onto the sofa, laying my entire body across the sofa, my waraji still on my feet. Following suit, she covered me with her own body and held as tightly as possible, not caring if her gown would wrinkle.

The warmth washed over my body, countering the images of the dead to cease for the remainder of the night as well causing the trembling within my body to still. I began to relax, realizing my breaths were becoming slower and more drawn out. Hermione noticed this as well and slowly released the pressure on me and gazed into my own eyes - seeing my own reflection in those pupils and it was not a pretty sight. My hair was disheveled and I was sweating buckets. I tried to move only for Hermione to brush my drenched raven tendril to the side of my face.

"Are you calmer now, Kuchiki?" She brushed her hand over my sweaty forehead, her eyes showing so much concern for a murderer like me. My heart ached terribly and my head hurt so much. My palms had healed from my sudden abuse, but dried blood still remained. Of course, she noticed immediately whispering, "Scourgio." Cleaning my palms as well as the sweat from my body; however, the ache wasn't taken away. To quell the burn, my right hand grabbed my chest and clutched as hard as possible to stop the ache, only for red marks to be left on my pale skin and a wrinkled kimono. My eyes were lidded, exhausted, but I couldn't leave to the sea of stars due to the fear of seeing them at the shore. "Kuchiki?"

I focused my eyes on Hermione's frame, small, brown hair that was tamed for the night for elegance, and the make-up emphasizing her beautiful caramel eyes. My heart ached, but I didn't understand why it kept on burning. As an attempt to sit-up, misjudging the distance between Hermione and myself, my lips brushed hers for a fraction of a second before I fell back down, too exhausted from the returning-fear-inducing session - my right hand still clutching my chest tightly.

For several minutes only my breathing could be heard, and occasionally shifting from Hermione. I couldn't see where she was because my eyes were ready to drop until I felt her hand uncurling my fingers from my chest and moving it to the side. Before I could move my hand back to my chest, Hermione put pressure onto my body once more, further tarnishing her gown.

"Hermione…" Before I could protest of her weight, I felt something soft touch my lips, although tentatively. I refocused my eyes only to see Hermione's long eye lashes, my nose took in her scent – strawberries and a hint of mint. Then, I realized what she did after she applied more pressure onto me. As we kissed one of her hands were on my right shoulder, tenderly rubbing her thumb in a lulling motion, the other hand cupping my cheek to hold me in place. Her glossed lips smearing onto my own unresponsive dried lips. She didn't seem to mind kissing me despite the horrible feeling of my own cracked lips… Her eyes opened and searched my own tired eyes. Immediately flushing red, she retreated, the pressure releasing from my own body.

"…Kuchiki, I'm sorry. Right now, you don't seem to be quite yourself…I-I just…wasn't sure if I was interpreting…your actions correctly, I'm sorry I didn't mean to...I mean, I'm sorry for imposing and entering your space." She was about to stand up from the sofa, but I held onto her hand, effectively preventing her from leaving, and lightly urged her to lie back down onto the sofa. She did and the welcoming pressure and warmth returned, I held her closely to my chest. I smiled lightly, releasing a content sigh.

Then my smile dropped immediately after I remembered what I had done at the Ballroom, I tensed up. Before I could utter a single apology, Hermione silenced me.

With a hex…Immediately my eyes displayed irritation, distress, confusion, and everything. Mainly irritation, just as I was about to apologize for my overreaction she shuts me up immediately with a hex! I never thought she would actually hex me! That little-…

"Don't apologize, I was the one who forced you, knowing that you wouldn't want to share-…" Since I couldn't talk, I let my actions talk.

I whacked her really hard on the head, messing up her hair-do completely.

"Oww! Kuchiki, why you-…" My arms wrapped and tightened around her, not allowing her to breathe, in the end she just lied against me and undid the hex she had chanted earlier. Silence followed as we watched the fire falling and rising, listening to each other's slow breaths. It's amazing how far we came along, despite all the dangers, we managed to survive together. I couldn't be any happier, I could only wish that this happiness would remain for as long as possible.

"Rukia."

"…" Hermione's eyes expressed inquiry than she realized what I was speaking of and immediately blushed. "You'll let me speak your first name?" I slowly nodded and smiled with as much sincerity as possible. It has been years since I had ever done this, and doing this felt uplifting. Then I felt her shift on top of me and both of her hands were cupping my face and, again, had I found pressure on my lips. It…wasn't suffocating, desperate, nor cold but rather, thankful and endearing. Tender. It was obvious that this was her first time, but I didn't mind it at all; after all my experiences were near to null despite how many years I have lived. I smiled at my own naïve and began to reciprocate what Hermione had given me, a purpose.

 **LEMON WARNING?**

It was chaste, at first. Then we slowly increased the intensity of our kisses, not in a feverish way, but through the tension and the reluctance to gasp for air – the want, the urgency of contact. Every time one of us distanced ourselves for a bit, the other would respond with light nibbles and softly suck on the other's lips so they would return to close the distance. As we kissed, I would feel light tingles all over my skin and excitingly I latched my arms even tighter around her waist. Reluctantly, we ceased our actions for cold air, already regretting the decision of letting go. Her hands still cupping my cheeks, Hermione leaned forward placing her forehead on top of mine, allowing our breaths to mix together, creating a vanilla-strawberry scent. Must have been the dessert. Our eyes closed for a moment to assess what we had just done. Slowly opening my eyes, Hermione did the same and giggled softly. We searched each other's eyes to see nothing, but ardor. All of my past worries disappeared and only focused on the brunette beauty in front of me. Her unmarked pale skin was that of beauty, only now did I actually find her dress not that revealing. In fact, I found it dampening her beauty and figure. Her make-up was also ruining her face.

My left arm unwrapped from her waist and went straight to her face, and ridding of her make-up like she had ridded of my blood and sweat from earlier then I proceeded to caress her face. My eyes were the most expressive features I had, according to what my family had said long ago, and I her showed how much I wished I had known her sooner, how much I regretted for hurting her all these past days and months, and how much I wished to have her near again.

She waivered, but then took another look into my eyes and conceded with an impish smile, turning into the brightest smiles I had ever seen her wear across her face. The light tingling across my skin became unbearable, it slowly concentrated into uncontrollable heat, the clothing between us were becoming more restrictive as we tried to get closer and closer. Unable to deal with our garments any longer, I removed Hermione's gown quickly, first the ribbon around her waist, then proceeded to the back and unzipped her, immediately pulling the gown over her head and placing it on the ground by our side. Her beauty was uncanny. She still had quite a bit of growing to do, but nonetheless beautiful. But, that wasn't the reason why I needed her. I kept staring and she started to flush really red. Must be the heat from the fireplace. I smirked. She pouted.

"It's several years too late to start using the pouty face on me." Hermione kept at it and tugged my own garments; although, my garments weren't that easy to remove, it did take several hours of preparation to adorn this kimono after all. "I do enjoy your choice of undergarments too Hermione. They're actually strawberries printed on your bra and underwear!" I continued. She flushed into an even darker color, until she smacked her own forehead.

"Of course! I am such an idiot," she hissed under her breath. I was surprised at the sudden movement and immediately held her waist as she sat on my stomach to prevent her from falling over. Somehow, she magically got her wand and pointed at my chest, simply removing the articles of clothing as if the clothes had its own will…Now I wanted to smack my own forehead. Except now she removed everything, including my undergarments. Before I could protest, she immediately stripped herself of any remaining fabric and smiled at me. "Are we going through with this or not?"

"I never took you to be this an eager one, are you sure you're Hermione?"

"Haha, very funny, Rukia. I'm a Gryffindor remember. Are you sure you're one?" She was toying with me, but I wasn't going to fall for that childish nonsense. I was too focused on her body and face that whatever she said flew over my head. I abruptly shifted below her and flipped her around, she let out an adorable squeak, now she laid against the sofa sandwiched between the sofa and me. Then I returned to our earlier activities, I gently kissed her once more with much more fervor and left little lingering touches here and there, as her eyes closed once more, concentrating on my touches over her form – then I felt her grin against my lips, it was infectious. I caught the grin as well.

A couple of minutes have passed, the cackling of the fireplace could be heard. We were still kissing one another. She was still rigid as a tree. Until I thought of a plan that is. Over the past couple of years, I had grown which was surprising because someone as old as me should have been done growing a long time ago. My height was something I could take advantage of, my legs already straddling one of her thighs, and it so happens that my one leg was near vulnerable flesh. I chuckled evilly in my mind. Hermione flinched.

"Rukia? What's with the dark laughter?" I cursed, she heard me. We both paused in our interaction. Her eyes were slightly showing concern; even fear was slightly present in her irises. Oh no, I had not meant to do that. I had to fix my mistake. I stopped leaving touches all over her form and just left one hand to caress her face, the other rubbing small circles on her small waist.

"Sorry, but it's just that you seem so rigid." Bad move. Someone use _Reducto_ against me. 20 points from Gryffindor for tactlessness. I could feel Hermione pulling away from under me.

"Maybe we should-…" I had to move quickly before she left. I kept her in place by swiftly locking my lips upon her own, nibbling and, this time, licking her lips. She definitely ate the strawberry sherbet at the ball. She gasped, I hesitated until she reciprocated my affections. All of the ache that was once apparent, disappeared, only to be left with warmth.

So happy that she had accepted my confession, I moved even more forward as if to merge with one another. I completely forgot my plan momentarily, accidentally driving my leg upward placing a soft pressure against her. Hermione gave a small squeak into my mouth, her arms wrapped around me even tighter. My chest ended up against her own chest, suffocating the both of us.

"Rukia, did you just…" Hermione gazed at me running over a thousand questions through her eyes. Just remembering, I looked at her innocently and playfully.

"Hmm? Did I just what? I must be quite the amazing kisser if you wanted to hug the soul out of me," I teased. Hermione raised her eyebrows, not impressed. The movement was nearly invisible, but I felt her move against my leg. I sat up straighter, increasing the gap between us, just to tease her even further. Hermione pouted once more before smiling deviously. She lifted herself off the couch and planted her face into my chest, nuzzling it. She was atrocious at acting, but it was decent enough. Deciding that I teased her enough, I laid her back onto the cushions and lightly blew onto her neck, causing goosebumps to appear all over her. I caressed her face once more, and smiled endearingly. She, too, smiled endearingly as her eyes flashed acceptance one more. I gently placed both of hands on her shoulders, my face close to her neck and ever so slowly, slid down my hands; first, her chest where it still needed a bit of growing and lightly rubbed her breasts for a bit, making sure as to not destroy what little she had. She shivered, a positive sign. She shifted more uncomfortably, I could feel the heat building up between her legs, but I ignored that particular need. I went down to her hips and rubbed with my thumbs in a circular motion on either sides, while I whispered into her neck.

Small tears went down her cheeks as she turned her head down to look at me, her hold on me trembling. I lifted my head away from her neck and looked down at her delicate face, my eyes slowly drifting from the tears growing on the edge of cheeks to her watery eyes. My hands lingered at her hips as I leaned closer to her face, kissing the tears away and placed my forehead onto her own, closing my eyes. Hermione continued to cry lightly, but the tears ceased as I continued to whisper my assurances and care for her, and only her.

Once again lifting my face away from her, she smiled beautifully and so widely, it hurt to see. I didn't deserve her, but she didn't care and accepted me. She held me even closer, nuzzling against my neck. My hands parted ways, one drifting further down, the other holding her back to keep her against me as I inhaled the scent of her hair once more. I moved my leg away from her vulnerable flesh causing her to sigh with discontent, only to cup her flesh with my hand. I halted, only for her to move closer to my hand, encouraging me. And so I did.

I eased myself into her with only a finger at first, she shuddered violently. It was unexpected to see her act like this. I plunged into her once more, much more slowly. She squirmed and her breathing was becoming desperate; in fact, she was whimpering. I smirked into her hair and held her even closer, her arms wrapped even tighter. I repeated over and over, but she started to show signs of agitation: her hands became fists, her breaths became more drawn out, and hips were trying to meet up with the base of my knuckles. I stopped, she grunted with annoyance, allowing myself to chuckle. Teasing her was quite adorable. Before she could leave a small distance to give a glare, I held her tighter and inserted another into her. She moaned into my chest, trying to silence the shaming pleasure she felt. I still heard and grinned even wider and closed my eyes once more to concentrate on the light pitched sounds she made. My thumb lightly rubbed small circles on her protruding nub, at the very moment I slowly pushed my fingers into her. Her legs tried to squeeze together, but I was still straddling her, preventing her from such actions. She began to whimper even more. Damn, using her cute quality, she was quite manipulative…

At this point I surrendered to her will and reentered a bit quicker and fiercer, my knuckles placing more pressure against her flesh. I stroked her back as I repeated again and again, each time she gave off an increasingly louder moan. I decided to cup against her even harder and bent my two fingers inside of her, pressuring her bladder. This was the loudest moan she had given. Soon afterward she met up with my small thrusts with her hips, removing all trepidation she had before – she only wanted to satisfy her needs now, logical Hermione was now all gone. The heat was building up, the friction increasing as I returned into her. At that point, she thrusted her hips really hard against my fingers, causing me to touch the most sensitive part within her. She tensed and her lower back arched. Realizing she was near her peak, I slowed down to draw it out, occasionally placing pressure on her insides as I curled my fingers. Then she cried out a single note, her vulnerable flesh as well as my hand became completely soaked with clear fluid, as I removed myself from her more of her spilled out, dribbling down her thighs, leaving a slightly sweet smell to linger in the air. Small sheens of sweat could be seen upon her glowing form. She relaxed her muscles and I gently placed her down and lied down with her, just content with seeing her serene smile even if I had to take care of some heat later on. Her eyes were showing signs of exhaustion, and so I raised her head to lie on my arm and held her frame close to my equally naked frame. She moved her face closer to mine, and I welcomed the pressure once more. She attempted to return the affections I had given her, but I stopped her immediately and held her hand and rubbed her knuckles reassuringly.

"Don't worry about me Hermione. This…was more than enough," I lovingly kissed her once more with light nips here and there, but not enough to leave bruises. She lied on her side and draped her arm around my waist, her eyes giving inquiry. She gazed into my eyes sadly, but understood. I didn't want her to have such shadowed eyes, so I held her tighter, rubbing more circles in her back and gave her one more kiss, but this was a bit more special. I focused a bit of my magic in my mouth, and kissed her once more, once again she accommodated me and felt the small magic I had given her, was a part of my soul. Her eyes were showing alarm, but my face calmed her down as I said these words:

"I will… _always…"_ Then whispered the remaining words. She began to tear up once more, and I held her throughout the remainder of the night as we both drifted to the sea of stars.


End file.
